


Up in the Stars

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, Sounding, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: If you told Robin three weeks ago that he'd be abducted by aliens, he would've laughed in your face. Now though, that's a different story.AKA the one where Robin gets knocked up by alien Jack





	Up in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Back from a long hiatus due to mental health issues, so I thought I'd come back with utter filth! I'll try to get around to updating my other stuff, but for now here's this!

If you'd told Robin three weeks ago that he'd be living on an alien spaceship, he'd think you were crazy. Unfortunately, that's exactly where he was now.

One minute he'd been laying on the grass outside, stargazing, and the next thing he knew he was being led to a light in the center of his backyard. He barely remembers how it happened, only remembering a bright flash of light and a sudden sense of confusion, his vision blurring. There had been a young man, hand reaching out to him and guiding him towards the light. The next thing Robin remembers is waking up in a bed in the corner of a small room, glass walls surrounding him. It was nearly identical to his room back at home, albeit on a slightly smaller scale. His laptop was there, and so was his flat screen with all of his consoles. For a second, Robin wondered if they'd actually took the stuff out of his room since he didn't know how these people were. If they were even people to begin with. That thought had sent a shiver down his spine, and he was hit with a sudden wave of fear. Just as he turned around to try and get up, he heard someone speak over what sounded like a loudspeaker.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but just relax. We'll send someone down soon to brief you on everything," the voice sounded like a person to Robin, but his view through the glass was obscured, almost like there was a slight tint to it. He couldn't see through it, but he bet they could him perfectly fine. For someone that had been presumably kidnapped, Robin actually felt more calm than he should have. It seemed like they were going to take care of him, judging by how clean and homey the room felt to him. If it wasn't for the deafening silence and the tall glass walls, Robin could've easily imagined he was back at home. 

After what seemed like a few minutes, most of the figures had turned away from the glass, a few of them looking down at what Robin could assume was equipment or notepads. He didn't know how long it'd take for this mysterious person to come in and give him answers, so he did exactly what he always did when he was stressed. Robin walked over to the TV, finding that the system was already set up. Soon he was back on the bed, a controller in his hand as the screen flickered to life, and soon he was lost in the familiar world of his games. Occasionally he could hear the typing of the people on the other side, and footsteps constantly going past his room. There was one thing he found odd about this situation. There didn't seem to be a door anywhere, the glass around him foggy and no entrances or exits. Robin tried not to think about just how this whole thing worked, instead focusing on the game at hand.

After a while had passed, Robin started to feel hungry and his earlier observation about the lack of doors was back on his mind. As he turned his head towards the glass to give them some sort of signal, there was a clicking sound as a table appeared from the floor, food and soda on top of it. Robin wondered how exactly they knew he was hungry, but he just chalked it up to lucky guessing. He sat there for a while eating, painfully aware of the people all around and above him staring. It was starting to get really creepy and he was tempted to just say fuck it and try to sleep. But before he could do anything, he heard a strange sound coming from the walls on his right, a door suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Robin jumped back, the controller falling out of his hands as he saw a man about his age step through the door. 

Robin froze as his memory came back to him. He remembered this man leading him into the light, whispering that everything would be okay, his soft hand gently leading him to who knows where. Now that he wasn't under the influence of anything, he got a clear look at the strange man. He looked human enough, the only things giving him away were a third eye on his forehead and an extra set of arms. He looked like any other man Robin's age, and he hated that this man was so gorgeous. He should be feeling afraid, yelling or doing something to beg this man to let him out. But Robin couldn't move, instead distracted by the way the man strode into the room, graceful as his extra arms were folded behind his back, the door disappearing behind him.

"You're probably wondering how you got here, aren't you?" the man spoke, a heavy Irish accent painting his words as he smiled at Robin, his teeth sharp and a forked tongue flicking out. Robin gulped at that, a mix of what felt like fear and arousal coursing through him. 

"I'm mainly wondering where the fuck the door came from to be honest," Robin shrugged, scooting over a bit as the man sat next to him.

"You're in an alien spaceship and the main thing you're concerned about is the door? Humans really are adorable," the man laughed, pausing to speak again. "You can call me Jack by the way. That's what I go by around humans."

"I'm-," Robin was cut off before he could finish his sentence, Jack smiling as he spoke.

"I already know your name. I know everything about you. Your past, every little intimate detail, the whole nine yards. That's what we do here, y'know, we research your kind," Jack's face was kind, his hand going to rest on Robin's knee. That slight touch was already driving Robin crazy, and he felt a strange urge to find out everything about the alien. 

"You couldn't have just asked me? Y'know, instead of abducting me like aliens out of a shitty sci-fi movie. As long as you don't try to torture me or anything I'm okay with it," Robin laughed, already starting to feel more comfortable around Jack. 

"I'm well aware of the stereotypes. I'm kinda like the ambassador of my species. I've spent time on Earth and observed humans from afar, but never this close up. That's why they sent me down here to inform you of everything," Jack pointed to the outlines of a large group of people, watching them both intently through the clouded glass.

"They can see us perfectly fine through the glass, can't they?" Robin had almost forgotten about the watchful eyes of the other aliens. "Are they gonna do that all that time?"

"Yeah they can. They just need to observe how you function in a controlled environment. That's why we made sure to replicate your room so you can at least feel somewhat comfortable. Occasionally they'll send me in to take blood samples or just spend time with you since humans are a social species," Jack inched closer to Robin now, his cool skin brushing against Robin's. 

"Look, I know this isn't an ideal situation, but you'll eventually go home. They'll do their best to make sure you have everything you need. Plus you have me," Jack's face was suddenly very close to Robin's, all three of his eyes staring intently into Robin's as he smiled. 

"Can you at least learn the concept of personal space?" Robin laughed nervously, trying to tamp down his growing arousal. He heard muffled laughter from behind the glass, Jack joining in.

"Looks like we picked a fun one this time. At least you're not screaming or trying to attack us like the last guy," Jack laughed, and that made Robin nervous. What happened to the guy before him? They didn't seem violent or evil, just curious. He couldn't imagine someone like Jack having a malicious bone in his body. But he's been wrong before, and this certainly wasn't a normal situation. Still though, he felt oddly at ease with Jack, and he was just gonna assume it was because of some weird alien power bullshit. Jack started to pull away, reaching for the controller and looking back at him.

"So, you gonna teach me to play this or not?" Jack quirked an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. Robin laughed, restarting the game and completely losing himself in the feeling of finally not being alone in this damn room. Jack was definitely funny, and surprisingly good at video games, even though his sharper nails tended to make pressing buttons difficult. They played like that for hours, only stopping when Robin started to yawn.

"I totally forgot that humans have the concept of sleep," Jack hummed, turning the TV off and standing back up.

"I'll be back later, okay? If you need anything, we'll know. Have fun sleeping I guess," Jack chuckled, waving back at Robin as he disappeared behind the door, leaving him alone again. The lights automatically turned off as Robin got under the covers, the low humming of the machines around him lulling him to sleep. As he fell asleep, he thought of this whole situation, how he was basically just an animal in a cage. At least they were actually taking care of him and letting him talk to someone. Everything about Jack made him feel safe and loved, even though he'd only just met him. Plus he was alien, something that Robin thought was just science fiction. The last thing Robin thought of before he finally drifted off to sleep was Jack's toothy smile, and how he wanted to do so much more with him.

Weeks had passed, each day like the next. He'd wake up to Jack taking his blood and vital signs, always cracking some kind of stupid joke to cheer him up. He'd eat whenever he felt hungry, mostly just idly playing games on his laptop or console. The highlight of his days though was Jack, who would come in to keep him him company, telling Robin of his kind and why they did this. Their goal was to understand humans better so that they could eventually integrate into human society, to bridge the gap between space faring species. They'd already been in contact with world governments on Earth, sending ambassadors like Jack to study their culture and mimic human form as best as they could. Jack had even asked Robin if getting rid of the extra arms and eye would make him feel more comfortable, but Robin had insisted he was fine with it, not even really caring. He even told Jack that he looked more beautiful with his alien features, immediately mentally kicking himself for saying that. But the resulting blush and giggle from Jack made him feel better about his little slip up. 

Eventually, Jack and Robin grew closer to the point where Jack had volunteered to cuddle with him one night, not wanting to leave Robin's side. At first it was odd, having two sets of arms wrapped around his waist, but it almost made him feel safer like that. More often than not, he'd fall asleep in Jack's many arms, waking up to find him still there, idly watching TV. Over the weeks or months he'd been there, Jack started to tell him more about his role in all of this.He'd told Robin that part of the reason they'd chosen him was to see if they could breed with him, even though he didn't quite have the right parts. Robin had immediately blushed, stuttering as Jack laughed at him, arms wrapped around his waist.

"I mean, I'd totally be up for something with you, but I really don't think it'd work," Robin stuttered awkwardly, trying not to get aroused at the feeling of Jack's fingers inching closer to his waistband. 

"Well we're egg based and we can pretty much lay them anywhere, so I don't see how it'd be a problem. We've done it successfully with guys from other species similar to humans," Jack mused, his fingers toying with the waistband of Robin's pants. "Besides, you're easily the cutest guy we've had here." Jack's voice was suddenly deeper now, his face inching closer to Robin's.

"They're okay with us doing this by the way, as long as you are. I mean, I don't wanna force you or anything," Jack's voice was low, two of his hands snaking under Robin's pants. Robin gasped at the sensation of Jack's cool skin against his, instinctively arching into the his touch. He barely heard Jack chuckle, and suddenly he was being pulled in for a kiss. Jack's sharp teeth were biting at his lips immediately, the kiss urgent and hot. Robin couldn't help but moan as he felt Jack's forked tongue push into his mouth, one of his hands finally wrapping around his aching cock. They both moaned at that, Robin thrusting up into Jack's hand as another gripped his hip tightly. 

"I didn't expect a human to sound this pretty," Jack laughed, breaking the kiss as his hand sped up, Robin already shaking beneath him. But just as quick as it had started, Jack released his cock and motioned for Robin to get on his knees on the floor. Robin wordlessly obeyed, kneeling there as Jack panted, freeing himself from his pants. Robin's heart dropped at the sight of Jack's cock, much bigger than anything he'd ever taken before. It was flushed a light green color, almost looking like a thick tentacle, a small opening at the end where Robin assumed the eggs would be. There seemed to be smaller tentacles around it, each of them starting to grow longer and flushing a deeper green. As Jack started to push his head down, Robin briefly wondered how the hell the whole thing would fit in his mouth. He tongued at the opening, two of Jack's hands tangling themselves in Robin's hair, pushing him further down slowly. Robin was about to choke and he was only a third of the way down, Jack's cock starting to move and seemingly grow in his mouth. Jack was making the prettiest sounds above him, thrusting slowly into Robin's mouth.

"You're doing so good for me, babe. Let's see if you can take the whole thing," Jack gasped, guiding Robin further down until his nose hit the base, choking around Jack's cock. He felt the tentacles gliding across his face, massaging his jaw as he tried to open wider to accommodate the growing girth. He looked up at Jack with tears in his eyes, his mouth stretched wide as he pulled back slightly until half of it was in his mouth, trying to bob his head. Jack was moaning loudly above him, getting louder as Robin took him deeper again, one hand going to wrap around what he couldn't fit inside. The tentacles were wrapping around his fingers, some kind of strange liquid making his skin tingle, and soon enough he felt the same inside his mouth. He almost felt high now, moaning around the massive girth in his mouth as his other hand went down to stroke himself.

"I didn't think you'd be this good," Jack's voice was high now, whimpering as Robin pulled almost completely off of his cock, tonguing at the opening in the tip. All of a sudden, Robin was being pulled up to the bed, all four of Jack's hands stripping him of his clothes until he was naked, one set of them circling his wrists and pinning them to the bed.

"I can't wait to have my way with you. I've always heard that the humans were good in bed," Jack purred, all three of his eyes hooded with lust as he hooked Robin's legs over his shoulders. Luckily Jack had shortened his nails as he felt something wet at his entrance, two of his fingers already pushing in. Robin moaned sharply, trying to thrust back onto Jack's fingers.

"You're so desperate for me already. Just wait until I fill you up with my cock," Jack growled, thrusting his fingers in sharply, already adding a third. For a moment, Robin wondered if three would be enough, but was soon wailing as he felt a fourth one inch its way inside. He was struggling against Jack's grip, wanting to reach out scratch Jack's skin, anything to make him feel grounded. Whatever was in that strange liquid was making him inch ever closer to orgasm, filling all of his senses with arousal. The room was fuzzy around him, Jack being the only thing that was clear as day. Robin could feel the tentacles squirming on his skin, the substance making everything it touched tingle and spark. Robin barely registered the feeling of emptiness as he whined, feeling the tip of Jack's massive cock pressing inside. They both gasped as Jack pressed inside, already feeling too full. It felt like he was being split in two, the biggest of the girth not even inside yet. He was being stretched impossibly wide, thankful that the liquid made everything feel numb. 

"Just breathe for me, okay?" Jack breathed, one hand gripping Robin's hip to steady himself as he finally bottomed out. Robin grit his teeth at the feeling of being this full, looking down to see a clearly visible bulge in his stomach.

"You're bulging with it oh god," Jack whined, pressing down on it as Robin gasped, trying to thrust back onto Jack's cock.

"It feels like I'm being ripped apart, but it's so good, oh fuck! Just fuck me already, please," Robin whimpered, moving his hips against Jack's, hoping to get him to move. Jack obliged, pulling out halfway and slamming in, jolting Robin up the bed as he lost his grip on Robin's wrists. But he kept them there, gripping the headboard as Jack thrust into him, growling with each thrust. A new jolt of heat went through Robin when he felt the tentacles wrap around his cock, one of them gently pushing into his slit. Robin gasped at that, his cock twitching in the tentacle's grasp as it wormed its way into the slit of of Robin's cock. When he was being stroked, it felt so much more intense, like he was being pleasured from the inside out. 

"Of course you like that. You like pretty much everything," Jack let out a breathy laugh, moaning as he increased his thrusts, the tentacle in his dick starting to grow. Robin came suddenly at the pressure, the tentacle being pushed out as he came all over his stomach, painting the tentacles in white. He felt the start of another orgasm coming on already as the tentacle found its place in his cock again, this time sliding in easily from the come. 

"Fuck me harder, goddamn, just give it to me, please," Robin was almost crying from the intense sensations now, everything too much and yet not enough. He could feel the bulge in his stomach swelling, his own cock still rock hard as it was being stroked. He was brought out of the haze briefly by the feeling of Jack's lips on his, the kiss shockingly gentle as he plowed into Robin, the bed creaking and the distant sound of moans around them, no doubt from the others outside. At this point Robin didn't even care that they were being watched, in fact it just made everything that much better. Jack was panting into his mouth, Robin swallowing all of his moans as he felt Jack's thrusts start to falter, a sudden rush of heat filling his whole body. Robin broke the kiss, groaning at the feeling of Jack's come inside of him, and another feeling, something strange. It felt like there were marbles inside of him, stretching him further as they made the bulge in his stomach even larger.

"You took the eggs just fine. You ready for some more?" Jack smirked as he thrust through his orgasm, scratching at Robin's hips and pressing down on his stomach again, causing the eggs to move. Jack's cock was growing larger as he came again, another clutch of eggs and rush of come following suit. The pressure from the eggs made Robin come again, just as sudden as the first time, pushing the tentacle out again. He felt like his orgasm lasted forever, waves of come painting both of their stomachs. Eventually they both came down from their orgasms, Jack's cock starting to return to its normal size, the tentacles receding from Robin's cock. Everything was starting to feel sore now as Jack gingerly pulled, a torrent of come following as they both winced. 

"I'm surprised you took them all to be honest. There's about a handful of them in there. Don't worry though, I'll be here with you, okay?" Jack smiled as he cleaned them up, rolling Robin onto his side as he placed a hand over the sizeable bulge of Robin's stomach.

"Well this is definitely the weirdest thing I've ever done," Robin burst into laughter, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He was knocked up by a literal alien, carrying the future of Jack's species inside of him. He really didn't want to think about what it'd be like to actually carry the eggs, but he was just gonna have to find out.

"At least you did it with me though," Jack chuckled, placing a kiss on the back of Robin's neck. The lights were starting to dim, signaling that it was time for Robin to sleep. 

He fell asleep in Jack's arms, all four of them curled around Robin's stomach as they slept there together, a new life together on the horizon, even if it was an unusual one.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
